


I need you to be my ace!

by I_for_Iwaizumi



Series: Adventures at Aoba Jousai [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, I love Aoba Jousai!, Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Implied Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Yahaba has panic attacks!, Yahaba's dad is an Asshole, Yahaba's dad is an alcoholic, starts a few weeks after their loss against Karasuno, third year Yahaba Shigeru, this will get really smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_for_Iwaizumi/pseuds/I_for_Iwaizumi
Summary: [Rating will be updated with further chapters to explicite.]The advice was straightforward."Go, tell him," Oikawa said. Sounds easy. Well, it wasn't.NothingOikawa recommended was simple.Why the hell. Did. He.Comply.After two years at Oikawa's side he should've known better. To be honest, Yahaba did know. For god's sake this was the one time he should have listened to his own doubts and insecurities. This was also the one time he didn't, although it could have spared him from so much pain.





	I need you to be my ace!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in English, so please be gentle.~  
> I write as close to canon as possible although I added/interpreted some things.
> 
> I dedicate this work to my dear friend Nari. ♥  
> It's KyouHaba for you guys. And I promise this will get dirty in future chapters...  
> So... enjoy!

It was all Oikawa's fault.

Well, it always was in one way or the other. Their mistakes were his responsibility as the team captain. After a lost match Oikawa was the one who blames himself the most. However, this was serious. This wasn't about a game. This was about Yahaba's _love life_. Although Oikawa didn't know _that_. Still, his advice changed things permanently.

Oikawa had put him into trouble. Unfortunately enough it wasn't the same kind of trouble as he learned to deal with. Obviously not. He would never have mercy with him. Yahaba could handle all of his antics so far. He was able to endure stress. He was the future captain of the Aoba Johsei's volleyball team. He must have been capable of at least _something_.

The advice was straightforward. 

"Go, tell him," Oikawa said. Sounds easy. Well, it wasn't. _Nothing_ Oikawa recommended was simple. 

Why the hell. Did. He. _Comply_.

After two years at Oikawa's side he should've known better. To be honest, Yahaba did know. For god's sake this was the one time he should have listened to his own doubts and insecurities. This was also the one time he didn't, although it could have spared him from so much pain.

***

Right after a hard training session Yahaba walked over to the club room and started changing. Coach Irihata had been really rough this Saturday. They had practised tossing and receiving for what felt like hours. Afterwards they had a training match against their third years with him being setter. Having to play against Oikawa felt really unfair. The third years aren't even supposed to be here. Nonetheless, none of them would miss the opportunity to train before graduation instead of studying for their entrance exams. Yahaba was in a rush because what if—

Oh, there he was. His body looked ridiculously muscular in the sweat damp uniform. He felt a strange twist in his gut, when his team mate quickly took his shirt of. Not _again_! Yahaba let out a heavy sigh. From the corner of his eye he soaked in the sight, all those abs and scars. He could listen for hours about their stories... or let his fingers trace these muscles.

He made a half-heartened attempt to listen to Watari who was chatting friendly as usual. Letting himself be distracted wasn't particularly nice. He knew but he couldn't help it. It was already hard to avoid plain staring. 

"Yahaba? You listening? Hey!"

Yahaba blinked owlishly at a kindly smiling Watari. He wondered why this really nice person was still such a good friend. He didn't deserve this attention recently. Not with all his absent-mindedness. Not without telling Watari what exactly he was thinking of. _Who_ he thought of.

"Of course," he chirped back with a voice too high and unconvincing. Oikawa was much better at faking interest among other things. Yahaba flashed a fake smile. Watari shot a questioning look back. He obviously had noticed that something was off. Yahaba let his gaze drop to the floor, "I'm afraid the training was exhausting today. Sorry."

Watari gave a knowing hum, seemingly appeased. Yahaba let out a small sigh of relief. The stress in his shoulders loosened a bit. As he turned back to eye his object of interest again, the place was empty. Fuck, when did he leave? He hurried to finish changing, aggressively stuffing his gym bag. 

"See you tomorrow, mate," Watari greeted. Some other people raised their hands lazily. Yahaba smiled and nodded vaguely in their direction. He didn't want to be rude to his team mates. He was their future captain after all!

"I'll text you," he assured Watari who had been staring warily. 

"You better do!"

Yahaba felt relieved when he left the club room. _Finally_. He looked around. Yet only Iwaizumi and Oikawa stood over there, more bantering than talking. Oikawa stood with his hand on his hip and his chin raised. His best friend had his arms crossed. They discussed colleges or something. He took his time to greet them in a proper and polite way. He really didn't need Oikawa of all people to sense his distress. 

They continued talking without any hesitation after a short greeting. It seemed like Yahaba had overcome the first obstacle. The next one was finding the guy he was looking for. He walked around the school building and quickly headed to the exit. How damn fast was this guy? There was absolutely no way he already left. Yahaba had been stopped in his tracks just a few minutes. He was cursing under his breath.

He noticed an unexpected but familiar sound. It was a volleyball hitting a wall, again and again. It picked up his interest, so he turned left. He just walked around the corner and oh, there he was. This wasn't the situation Yahaba had pictured in his head. Fair enough, though. He was just standing there, tossing the volleyball back against the wall, ever and ever again. 

He wasn't exactly _staring_.

Okay, maybe a bit. He just felt so strangely _connected_. 

Yahaba joined the volleyball club in middle school. It consumed all of his spare time. He had continued to practise alone even when everyone of his team mates had have enough. Usually he ended up playing against a damn wall. Nobody was passionate enough to keep up with his high expectations. He would've bartered his soul for a wing spiker who was willing to train with him. 

Suddenly his phone rang. He almost jolted out of his trance. The guy gave him a disbelieving look. He still caught the volleyball, though. Yahaba was as much impressed as he felt nervous. His fingers shaked when he fumbled his phone out of his pocket. He didn't even check which contact was shown.

"Yes?" His voice was strained.

"Shigeru, why aren't you home already? You were expected to make dinner today!"

That was bad. His father's loud voice was full of anger and disappointment. He slurred some of the syllables, too. Yahaba feared he might be already drunk again— 

"Shigeru, are you listening? You _remember_ that your mother is out of town for the weekend, don't you?"

"Excuse me, dad. I was just—," his voice trailed of in the moment he met Kyoutani's gaze. 

"I just don't care, son. I expect you to be here as soon as possible," his father ended the call with a disbelieving snort. 

Yahaba felt the familiar sting in his chest. He was used to be disappointing. His face was blank. He slowly shoved the phone back in his pocket. 

"Whatcha want?" Kyoutani asked bluntly. They were still glaring at each other.

Yahaba didn't answer. He tried to form words but nothing felt right. He noticed that the grumpy guy had waited to ask until he finished his call. Both were shifting uncomfortably. It was silent for a moment. Then Kyoutani passed him the volleyball, he caught it merely on instinct. 

"Are you just staring or finally gonna make yourself useful?"

Oh my god. This was the perfect opportunity. No team mates were around to annoy them. Kyoutani made the first step. Yahaba's heart beat so fast in his chest, he almost suspected him to hear it. Just one thing was hindering him. His father expected him home and he should go immediately.

He bit his bottom lip. Kyoutani gesticulated in anticipation. Yahaba felt his heart drop. He was Kyoutani's setter, the future captain, he should do _something_ at least. He should move even if he felt attached to the ground. His hands gripped the volleyball tighter. Would it make a difference if he stayed five more minutes? Could his father even tell?

Yahaba smiled. It was a small, shy smile. He started moving and passed the volleyball back. Kyoutani threw it for him. He setted. He felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins. This was a perfect toss. The wing spiker jumped and slammed the ball to the ground.

It felt amazing. It always did with Kyoutani. Even back then it had felt like this.

Memories flashed Yahaba's sight, memories of their last game against Karasuno and their bitter loss. All of them had been on the playground. White light was glancing from the ceiling. Tears strained down his face. Afterwards he screamed and shouted full of frustration while he stood in the tub. His mother told him to shut up. Why did this come to his mind right now?

"Kyoutani-san," he started in a hurry. Not good, he had to calm down a bit. Yahaba took a deep breath, carefully avoiding the intense stare. Kyoutani's natural scowl darkened immediately. 

"What?" He barked that, as if he expected to be scolded.

"I need to go home," Yahaba blurted out. Great, that was not quite what he wanted to say. "My father will get really angry if I don't."

Kyoutani frowned in disbelief as if he sensed his tension. Yahaba looked him over again. That should be impossible, his poker face was great. It was probably second best to Oikawa's. Then he remembered Kyoutani sensing Oikawa's tension. 

Kyoutani grinded his teeth and slowly turned his intense gaze back to the volleyball.

"Angry, huh?", his voice was surprisingly soft. 

It was so quiet that he almost missed it. He gulped. Maybe he had underestimated Kyoutani's sensibility. Yahaba wouldn't have guessed Kyoutani even cared about his feelings or his family. He licked his lips. Now he felt _really_ nervous.

"Perhaps we can train with each other tomorrow, Kyoutani-san?"

Sunday was their only day off but Yahaba couldn't imagine to spend his day better. Finally he would have the chance to tell him what Oikawa wanted him to tell— 

"Can't make it, gonna visit my granny," Kyoutani answered in his low voice without looking up. Yahaba unintentionally stepped back. Why had he even assumed Kyoutani would have time for him? Kyoutani of all people? This was stupid. Stupid Oikawa's stupid advice stuck in his head. All of this was Oikawa's fault. He blamed his captain for his arching heart. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, I have to go," Yahaba told him way too quiet, "Have a nice evening, Kyoutani-san, see you on Monday!"

Yahaba turned around with a pale face. He felt ashamed. Anyone could tell by his looks that he was shattered. At least his way home gave him around 10 minutes to settle down. This was even worse than facing his angry father. Five minutes playing, one extraordinary spike and the short talk had made a difference for him.

Unfortunately much more was left unspoken. 

Although there was only one simple thing Yahaba wanted to tell Kyoutani. Just a few words. It sounded so simple in theory.

_Kyoutani, I need you to be my ace._

**Author's Note:**

> Kuudos and comments are VERY appreciated!  
> I would be really happy if you tell me how you like it (kinda feels like my first fic at all, lol). :3  
> Update will come, date unknown. Future chapters will be longer.~
> 
> PS. Poor Yahaba! It's always Oikawa's fault!


End file.
